Rex
Rex *'Based on': Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's River Esk *'Builder': Davey Paxman and Co. *'Built': 1923 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 *'Designer': Henry Greenly *'Configuration': 2-8-2 Rex is a green engine who enjoys nothing more than teasing Mike. He is a hard worker, but sometimes has problems with traction. Bio in the Railway Series After Rex's old line in England closed down in 1967, he, Mike, and Bert were brought by Sir Topham Hatt and transferred to the Arlesdale Railway for mining and tourist traffic. After the railway secured a deal to transport wool to Arlesburgh, Rex was chosen to pull the first train. But after a negligent farmhand spilt some wool bales on the rails, Rex hit them and derailed. His train was rescued, but Rex had to remain there for several days until he could be lifted out. Bio in the Television series When Marion was heading to the construction yard for the Harwick Branch Line, she was startled by Rex, Bert and Mike at Arlesburgh Junction. Rex told her that their railway catered to passengers, as well as ballast and wool. Marion had never seen such small engines, and thought that they must be magic. Later, Thomas arrived at the Junction, dismayed that The Fat Controller had given his branchline to Ryan. He, Mike and Bert sang Never Overlook A Little Engine to lift his spirits. Later on, when Marion arrived at the Junction again and addressed the three engines as "magic engines," Rex joked that she was talking about Mike, and he and Bert left before Marion could notice them, leaving Mike. Two nights later, Thomas was chasing Sailor John, Skiff and The Pirate Ship. When they reached the junction, the small engines were woken up by Ryan, who believed he saw pirates, and quickly thinking, they shunted a train of hoppers off the chute and onto the standard gauge line to slow them down. The ship crushed most of the hoppers immediately, but one was caught under it, causing it to lose speed. Ryan then managed to derail the ship. Persona Rex is a playful green miniature engine with a strong sense of humour. He is a hard worker, and is the natural leader of the little railway engines (in spite of the fact that Mike prefers to think he’s the leader). Rex is very proud of his railway and a great friend to the other engines, but he can’t help teasing Mike to stop him getting too full of himself. Most of the time Mike manages to return the banter, but sometimes he gets a little wound up. Luckily Rex is very good at helping Mike see the funny side again. Basis Rex is based on the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway's River Esk. Livery Rex is painted NWR green with red and yellow lining, a brass dome, red nameplates with gold writing mounted each side of his smokebox and "Arlesdale" written in gold on his tender. In the Railway Series his wheels are painted black, but in the television series they are green. Appearances Railway Series * Small Railway Engines * Oliver the Western Engine (cameo) * Duke the Lost Engine * Jock the New Engine * Wilbert the Forest Engine (mentioned) Television series Specials: * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure He is likely to appear in the twentieth season. Voice Actors * Tom Stourton (UK/US) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands) * Óscar Flores (Latin America) Trivia * Rex uses Mac's whistle sound at a slightly different pitch. * His Trading Card promo depicts him as a 4-8-2. Bert and Mike share the same dilemma. Quotes :"Where did you spring from?" asked Duck. :"I've been here all the time," smiled the small engine. "I'm Rex, and you, I'm sure, are Duck." :"How did you know?" :"That's easy; there's only one Great Western engine in these parts." - Duck meeting Rex, Small Railway Engines Merchandise * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Collectible Railway Gallery File:BallastRS3.png|Rex with Duck File:BallastRS4.png File:UsefulRailwayRS2.png File:UsefulRailwayRS4.png|Rex derailed File:WeNeedAnotherEngineRS5.png|Rex and Bert File:JockRS1.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure67.png|Rex with Bert in full CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure72.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure177.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure181.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure324.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure402.png|Rex with Mike File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure693.png|Rex in the dark File:RexCGIpromo2.jpg File:RexPromo.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurePromo4.jpg File:Head-onCGIRexPromo.png|Head-on promo of Rex File:Rex,BertandMikeinanAnnual.png|Bert, Rex, and Mike in an annual File:Mike,RexandBertbyTommyStubbs.png|Rex with Mike and Bert as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Rex2.jpg File:Take-n-PlayRexPromo.png|Take-n-Play promo File:RiverEsk.png|Rex's basis, River Esk Merchandise Gallery File:RexTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:Take-n-PlayRexPrototype.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayRex.jpg|Take-n-Play Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:2-8-2